Anything Could Happen
by OBEYAllFandoms
Summary: Mercedes needs help ? Will Finn be in good use ? Finncedes smut xx


**(Mercedes' P.O.V)**

"Finn, can you help Mercedes with her work?" The art teacher said to him as everyone left.

Let's face it, Finn isnt the brightest crayon in the box, but the boy did know his art. I needed to pass this class to graduate, and I've always kinda had a thing for him. He's tall, and awkwardly cute. Plus, him and Rachel broke up awhile ago after she cheated on him and went back to Jesse St. James.

"O-okay." He stuttered, suprised. Finn was Finn, which was both dorky and sexy at the same time.

...

"Well, you're not really doing it right." I let him correct my work, watching his fluid painting movements.

"And that's how you do it. Now you try." He said.

"Um, I'm sorry, sweetie, but I wasn't paying attention… Come over to my house, you can explain it then." I said seductively.

I knew Finn had never really been with anyone, Quinn didnt count and he never got pass second base so I took my perfect opportunity and pounced on it. Im no hoe, but a girl has needs.

"Oh, it's okay, babe, I don't bite." I whispered, as his breath hitched.

"Um ... okay, I'll go." He gulped, clearing his throat.

His voice was peppered with confidence, which made me very_ … excited._ But, I held on until the end of the day, when Finn would be mine to take.

Finally the bell rang, signalling the end of a long, boring day. Finn looked over at me and I smiled. He followed me timidly to my car, which I jump into joyfully, anticipating the afternoon delight with him.

"Um, Mercedes, what are we going to do here?" He asked as I pulled up to my house. Nobody was home, and we'd be alone for a while.

"Oh, you're just going to… show me how to do it." I added.

"Oh, okay." He smiled, a bit more relaxed.

"Home sweet home." I said, opening my door and dropping my books on the kitchen table.

"So, where am I going to demonstrate?" He asked.

"My room." I pranced in, with Finn following hesitantly behind.

"Alright, so, to begin, you first use this brush to contrast the colors."

"Ohh Finn yes!" I cut him off. Again, I wasn't paying attention, but instead had two fingers in myself. He stared, wide-eyed, as I fingered myself in front of him.

As I watched, I saw he was getting pretty hard down there.

"Hey, Finn." I barely whispered.

"Yes, Mercedes?" His head snapped up. I stopped and brought my fingers to my mouth, licking myself off.

"Do you think I'm sexy?" I asked seductively.

He looked into my eyes.

"Um… well…" I took that as a _yes_. I wasn't really asking him for any permission anymore.

"Hudson, today, you're _mine." _He gasped as I undressed myself. I took his giant hands and placed them on my breasts.

He looked up at me with a questioning look.

"Now rub them, pinch them, bite them." He looked at me for one more second before beginning to message my breasts. I moaned. He stopped.

"What? Did I just hurt you? I'm sorry!"

I put a finger to his lips.

"No, no sweetheart. I _loved _that." He smiled at my words and went wild on my breasts. He was squeezing them, nibbling them, driving me mad.

"Alright, okay, no more." I said. He stopped.

"Now, take one of these-" I took his hand and grabbed a finger,

"- and put it down here." He obliged, teasing me without knowledge.

"Okay, now, put it in." He put it in slowly, not sure if he was doing it correct, until he heard a moan escape my open lips.

He began to speed up, and my moans were almost uncontrollable.

"Oh my god, Finn, go faster! Add another!" I screamed. He obliged, then all of a sudden, I pull his fingers out.

"When I cum, you _will_ be in me." I said before pouncing on him, undressing him, inch at a time until he was completely naked. His big erection had me doing laps.

"Wow!" My breath hitched.

"What, what?" I giggled at his fear.

"Nothing, nothing. You're just _huge_." I added.

"Are you ready, babe?" He nodded. I positioned myself over him, then proceed to bounce around on top. God, he was huge. I didn't even have time to adjust.

"Oh my, ugh, oh." He moaned.

"Yeah, you like that, huh? Oh, yes, yes _YES!_" I screamed.

"I'm so close!" He moaned. I just nodded, unable to think straight enough to form real words.

"Oh my god, Mercedes !" He shouts.

"FINN!" I screamed right before he came inside of me.

"FUCKK!" Seeing him orgasm sent me over the edge.

We rode out our orgasms together, then I rolled off of him.

"So, how was that?" We smiled at each other.

"So, can you continue to demonstrate?" He laughed, then began to teach me the complicated painting, right there, in the nude.

Somehow, I knew, he'd be back for round two, and I'd be waiting.

...

**Feedback ? (:**


End file.
